This invention relates in general to systems and methods for measuring arteries and in particular to systems and methods for measuring parameters related to blood in arteries.
Conventional methods for measuring arterial blood mean velocity include Doppler echocardiography and Cardiac Catheterization. Non Invasive Doppler echocardiography used for measuring blood mean velocity in arteries employs a Doppler transducer outside the arteries to transmit ultrasound to the arteries, and must be conducted so that the sound waves are directed to the arteries at angles not more than about 15 degrees from the direction of blood flow. Otherwise, the blood mean velocity measurement is not accurate. For certain locations of the human body, this may not be practical. Conventional cardiac catheterization cannot provide continuous measurement of cardiac output. It is therefore desirable to provide improved systems and methods for measuring arterial blood mean velocity and cardiac output with related derived indices of cardiac function.